


Meeting Kuroko's Father

by ptw30



Series: Kuroko/Akashi Brothers [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/pseuds/ptw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "How Kagami Became Best Friends with Akashi" - Kagami discovers why Kuroko became invisible and Akashi went insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Kuroko's Father

The building had a doorman. Kagami hadn’t seen one of those since he was in L.A. with his father last fall, and even this one had more style with elegant lighting, a posh sitting area, and modern décor in the lobby. The elevator was sleek but was missing a bench, so he and Kuroko improved, Kuroko wrapping his legs comfortably about Kagami’s waist. By the time they reached the top floor, Kuroko’s hair looked like he’d just rolled out of bed, but Kagami took great pleasure in that.

With loosely knotted hands, Kuroko led to him to the second door, a thick, oak passage that took two keys to open. Then he swung open the door, flipping on lights and checking to make sure they were alone, while Kagami toed off his shoes and put on a pair of indoor loafers in the foyer—in the _foyer_!

And he thought his dad was wealthy. It was nothing compared to Kuroko’s father, whose wealth rivaled the kings of Shinjuku if the elaborate entrance, Western-style living room, and traditional tea room were any indication, and that was all he was able to see before Kuroko pushed him onto the couch and straddled his lap. 

Oh, this was going to be a good night, if the unbelievably comfortable couch, an aggressive Kuroko, and the heated embrace that just wouldn’t end, were any indications. Oh, yeah. They’d have to do it more at Kuroko’s place if this was the result. 

Kagami opened his eyes and threaded his fingers through Kuroko’s ruffled mop, lifting up Kuroko’s head for another kiss when Kuroko’s eyes flew wide. He tumbled off Kagami’s lap with a strangled cry, falling with a thump to the hardwood floors. 

“Good evening, Tetsuya, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami jumped, but having a boyfriend “without presence” helped him get used to surprises. Kuroko, apparently, was used to surprising people, not being surprised. 

“Nii-san! Why are you here—”

“And not at Rakuzan?” Akashi asked, walking about the couch with a deliberate stride and offering a hand to Kuroko. “Because Kagami-kun needs to jump over the edge of the couch in six seconds.”

Kagami narrowed his eyes. “Are you seriously cockblocking us?”

“On the contrary. I believe that is what Alex-san wishes to do in your apartment, but you should jump over the edge of the couch in four seconds, Kagami-kun.”

“Why?” Kuroko demanded. “Father has a business dinner, and with you away at Rakuzan—”

“Two seconds.”

“—it leaves the apartment completely—”

The front door opened in a fury, and Kuroko and Kagami’s wide eyes met for a fraction of a second before Kagami jumped over the edge of the couch and crouched behind it. Damn that Akashi. How the hell did he know everything?

“Father moved the dinner here,” Akashi whispered, just loud enough for Kagami to hear. 

An excitement buzzed through the apartment, and Kagami risked a peek around the side to see a familiar man with a stall stature, almost close in Kagami’s height, in a white-bowed tuxedo, being followed by what appeared to be a chef, a secretary, and a butler. He was older, close to his mid-fifties with graying hair and a stern but handsome face, his expression almost the exact replica of Akashi’s. Why hadn’t he seen it prior?

And why didn’t he notice Akashi wore a similar tuxedo but with a dress overcoat and leather gloves? 

“We’ll set up the cocktails and appetizers here in the living room before we move onto dining room for the main course,” the man ordered before he finally looked at Akashi. “You’re early, Seijuro.”

“Tetsuya asked me for help with his English homework,” Akashi replied so quickly that Kagami couldn’t help but be impressed. But the coldness in his father’s tone, the obvious disconnect from his children, shuddered through Kagami, and his heart ached for Kuroko, who obvious missed the closeness with his family. No wonder he went through hell to get Akashi back. 

“Hm. Tetsuya, I didn’t you see there.”

Kagami wanted to hit the bastard.

“Hello, Father,” Kuroko greeted with all the kindness and formality he usually spoke. 

Then, Akashi shifted, and Kagami choked when the man looked directly at him with his patented scorn. “Perhaps one of you can explain why Kagami Taiga is hiding behind our couch.”

Kuroko stayed firm when Kagami stood, his hands loose fists at his thighs, and he glanced toward Kagami once with an apologetic expression before facing his father once more. 

But Kagami hoped to take the brunt of the verbal abuse and straightened his back. It made sense now, why Akashi went insane and why Kuroko went invisible. Who would want this man’s favor? Better to hide than to fight it and lose like his brother, even if that wasn’t Kuroko’s intention. 

_“Hello, Mr. Akashi,”_ Kagami greeted in English out of habit. 

_“Hello, Taiga. What would your father say if he knew you were hiding behind my living room couch, I assume after being brought home by Tetsuya?”_

_“I think he would be disappointed I was caught.”_

_“I think he would expect you to act more appropriate than trying to bed a business partner’s son.”_

_“I think he’s in America, sir, and doesn’t really care who I…uh, bed.”_ His cheeks burned red hot, and Kuroko’s confused eyes upon him weren’t helping. 

“I think we could be less rude and speak in Japanese, since Tetsuya is the only one of us who doesn’t speak English fluently,” Akashi added with more than a little anger in Japanese. 

His father tsked. “If he wishes to understand, then Tetsuya should study harder,” but he had switched back to Japanese. “It would also be rude to dismiss our guest now that he’s here. Tetsuya, get ready for dinner. Seijuro, please show Taiga to the guest room and speak to the butler about getting him a tuxedo for this evening.”

“Yes, sir,” Tetsuya and Akashi responded together, bowing as one. 

“Hm,” was all their father said before he left. 

“What a douche,” Kagami muttered, to which Kuroko shook his head with a soft smile. 

“Father was in a good mood today.”

“I thought so as well,” Akashi added.

Kagami rubbed the back of his head. “Your entire family is screwed up.”

Kuroko crossed his arms over his chest and furled an accusatory eyebrow. “As opposed to Himuro-kun and Alex-san, to whom you are not even related.”

“When I was back in the States with my dad, I watched yours slap one of his own men for bringing him the wrong drink. The red was still on his face hours later.”

“Hm. Kimora-san,” Kuroko said longingly. “I miss him. He served as Father’s assistant the longest, I believe.”

Akashi agreed. “Five weeks. No one has even come close.”

Kagami wasn’t sure he could laugh or cry, so instead, he just pointed a shaking finger at Kuroko. “If we decide to have kids one day, we’re so using my genes.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> There's one more part of this story.


End file.
